sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Palace Business
The Hutt Palace is as crowded as usual. Shady sentients from across the galaxy stand in the main chamber as a modern glizzband pipes out some of the most upbeat music this side of a Mos Eisley cantina. Giant hookahs rest in the far corners of the chamber with numerous sentients surrounding them while large vents suck the smoke away from the rest of the patrons. Spice and liquor flow freely at the palace and there are few beings not in planning of some illicit activities. Amongst the thugs and the smugglers, the spice dealers and the thieves stands Ewan Dain, a man who seems to little resemble the hardened criminal type. He holds a tall bottle of Corellian Ale and chats pleasently with a visiting planetary official. The Corellian man is laughing as his guest does an impression of what can only be Ewan Dain himself. Ayaka is given entrance easily enough. The fact that she owes Dain money probably helps. Still the security guard who ushers her in is nothing but polite to her, possibly recognizing her from previous visits. Ayaka navigates the crowd almost unaware of the looks and the occasional grab that come her way, always just a half-step out of reach of anyone rude enough to try and touch her. Her expression lights up when she sees Dain and she stops several paces away with her hands clasped behind her back, waiting to be acknowledged. A server offers her a drink and she murmurs to the other woman, then shakes her head. Aayla enters shortly after Ayaka. She does not seem to have any particular problem with the guards, yet as soon as she enters she feels the gazes of many people upon her. The Twi'lek however, makes her way among them, not following any particular direction, yet staying close to the other of her kind, as soon as she notices her. The person doing an impression of Ewan Dain wasn't just any person. It was Jakys Vry'lya, commonly known as Demitri, he was a very powerful figure but there he stands having a good time doing his best to mirror Dain's common and casual movements and sitting down beside an extremely beautiful woman and leaning in, "Excuse me Madam, I am Mr. Dain, would you have my children?" he waggles his Bothan brows and the pair erupt into laughter. He hands the woman a drink from a passing tray and moves back toward his old friend. "Ewan, you are going to have to teach me how to be suave like you." He smiles, his fur rippling with the Bothan emotion of sarcasm but it was unlikely anyone here could read his true emotions. He swoops back over to Dain's location taking up a bottle of Vry'lya Enterprises' beer and turns the bottle up, "Nothing like drinking the profits of my relatives." He smirks. The entry of a couple of twi'lek ladies never goes unnoticed in this palace. Even though Olbba and his majordomo Dain dont believe in slavery not everyone shared those beliefs. The leachery however would only go so far in under the watchful eye of the Corellian domo. Things remained realitively polite however so he ignores the infraction but smiles a welcome to the two twi'leks. As Demitri cracks yet another joke at his expense Dain almost spits the ale out onto the floor. There was nothing like a few drinks with a Bothan to brighten the mood. Demitri and Dain are fast becoming good friends. Ever since the two began to map out Corporation 7. "I tell ya, if I look like that when I hit on a woman I got A LOT of work ahead of me!" Dain laughs. "Same here pal. This Corellian Ale was well worth the taxes I payed on it. Remind me to have one of the smugglers to move a few crates for me under the sensors next time would ya?" Ayaka looks even more pleased when she sees Demitri and she waves her fingers a little bit at him in greeting, laughing quietly at the antics of the two males in front of her. She looks over her shoulder and gives Aayla one of those feminine looks that's all patience and amusement with silly men - aren't they cute when they're playing? Still laughing, she looks back at the pair to see what's to come next. Aayla catches Dain's smiles and guessing of his title, she moves towards him, replying to Ayaka with a similar gaze. As soon as she reaches the other Twi'lek, she says, "This is the majordomo of the Hutt, then?", and her words are like whispers in the noise of the hall. Jakys throws his arm around Dain and smiles, "You're breaking my heart Ewan, you know I own a Brewery and it doesn't make Corellian beverages, I'm a blasted Bothan you loon!" His stark green eyes widen with humor as he takes a seat nearby and continues to drink Bothan Blue Ale, some of the more famous beverages in the middle rim where Corellian whiskeys and spirits gave way to the exotic non-human beverages of Bothans and a multitude of other races, like Dain's Trandoshan whiskey. Jakys or Demitri's stark green eyes catch Ayaka's wave with his keen senses. Bothans were dangerously perceptive, dangerously aware. Of course those talents kept them held in suspicion and were reasons why they were always categorized as sneaky and malicious creatures only looking out for number one, partially true. Jakys wasn't malicious. He returns Ayaka's wave with one of his own and a wink. If she was a Bothan, she would've been courted, but Jakys had a very strict rule and that was because of his position, he could only chase after Bothan woman, he was charged with the continuation of the Vry line and the continued empowerment of the clan Alya, but it was such a nice dress. He sighs and hides his face in his booze for the time being. Dain chuckles and sets his Corellian Ale aside. "Ok buddy, I'll drink one of your families ales, if you'll stop cryin' on my shoulder." Dain laughs and summons over a waiter. "I'll have a Bothan Ale. My friend here," Dain gestures to Demitri. "Will have a Corellian Ale." The waiter nods and scuttles quickly off. "Tell ya what, I bet you a hundred credits if you have one of these ales you'll order 'em from now on." Though Dain is enjoying himself he notices Ayaka and what appears to possibly be a friend of hers talking back and forth nearby. "Hey you two? Come join the party!" With a wave of his hand another waiter arrives. Anyone who summons waiters cn readily tell how wonderful Dain is at it. "These two'll have something. Bothan Ales! How's that Demitri? I'll get someone buying!" Ayaka turns to Aayla and nods, once Demitri goes back to his drink. "That is, indeed. Did you have an appointment to see him?" She gives the other Twi'lek a warm smile but her expression is rather curious, looking the other over as though this were something new to her. "Come," Ayaka says, touching Aayla lightly on the arm. "He can be quite pleasant and he looks to be in a fine mood." She moves toward Dain as beckoned and doesn't refuse the drink offered. Ewan Dain had made a bet with Jakys, he should know better than to do something like that, "Careful, Ewan, I am a middle rim champion in Sabacc." He smirks and then his face suddenly goes stoic as he stares at the Major Domo, "I accept your bet." It wasn't fair for Dain, the Bothan was raised on his father's ales and his family made the recipe. His father would roll in his grave if he betrayed a brand he made famous in the middle rim, "As co-owner of C7 Ewan Dain, I am going to benefit you by sending you seven crates of Bothan Ale." He smirks, "Our signature brew at that!" The Corellian ale comes and he sips it carefully, not bad, might even be equal to his own beer but he'd never admit that to aid, his expression was stoic as he drank it and then he smirked at Dain, "Looks like you owe me a hundred credits." As he places the ale on a table beside him and crosses his legs. As Ayaka and her friend come closer he bows a head to the both of them officially greeting them, but this was Dain's land, he was the official greeter and he would leave any sort of introductions or topics of conversation to him. That was his deal, not is. Jakys did finish the Corellian ale but the next thing to come sit down beside him was another Bothan Blue ale, it was known as a Krak'jya Brew, his main line and what he had intended to have painted on the front of C7 swoops during a few of the races to promote its sponsorship. Aayla smiles, "Not really". She follows Ayaka towards the men and greets them, "Bothan Ales!", she says. She remains silent then, not because there is nothing to say, but for some other reason. She gives a glance at Ayaka and whispers something in her ear. "I haven't lost the bet yet Demitri, I'm no cadet when it comes to gambling. You see, I said I'd bet you a hundred credits if you have one of these ales you'll order 'em from now on. I didn't say exactly which ale you see, and your're going to order me a case of these ales so I win! HA!" Dain looks rather pleased with himself. It is an obvious stretch but there was no arguing that he had left the bet vague. As the two arrive Dain turns his attention to the twi'leks. "Ayaka, great to see you babe, who's this?" Dain turns his eyes to Aayla and offers her his hand. "Ewan Dain, this is Jakys Vry'lya." "Aayla Noor, a friend of Ayaka", the Twi'lek smiles and extends her hand to shake Dain's. "A pleasure to meet you both", she says to the two friends. She gives a look at Ayaka and lets her give more detail. It would seem that there is a part of one sort or another going within the palace at any one time. And what do you have with any party? Why party-crashers, of course. The guards are there to ensure that those that are not supposed to be there do not come, but in such a place as this, there isn't exactly a black and white list of admitted guests like might be seen at a high-class party. Instead one has guards which can be bribed. At least in one case, however, there is more access to be gained by waving paperwork in a guard's face than a hundred credits. Once properly stunned by bureaucratic datafodder, a contingent of beings is admitted. One Quarren, four humans, one Whiphid, the latter of which might be along just to push the repulsorsled. It's got something on it, a box carrier of some sort with pretty decent locks. As for the humans? Armed, all of them bearing the weaponry which is due guards, gear bearing the distinctive insignia of Merr-Sonn. Even here the corporates like to keep a hand in, even if it's just in the order of conducting business. The watchword here, is poise. The Bothan smiles but remains silent for a moment and drinks his ale and shrugs, "I could always cancel the order, or charge you for the ale I suppose." He smirks leaning back in his chair for a moment. He pulls out a credit chip and holds it over Dain's nose, "Double or nothing in a game of Sabacc." Jakys says and the credit chip disappears back into his cloak as the Twi'leks was now officially recognized by Dain. The Bothan sprang to his feat and bowed to both of the young women and smiled, "The pleasure is always mine." Stark green eyes glimmer in the light as the next bit of happens occur, his eyes flash toward the box and he mouths off Merr-Sonn after reading it. "A little known fact, Ewan, my departed father, Cernious Vry'lya once was a CEO of Merr-Sonn and did a lot for that company, he used his fortunes to open to Vry'lya Enterprises on Bothawui and we have been powerful and rich since then." He chuckles, "So occasionally a few good things can come out of the Corporate Sector, but only if you know the business." He says, perhaps a code 'be careful', hidden in his words. The Bothan's own guards, all Bothan and heavily armored, tense up and their rifles move slightly but remain in a cradled position. Ayaka doesn't miss the arrival of the newcomers and she quickly taps Aayla on the arm in warning. Then, she steps away lightly, slipping between Dain and Jakys and all but fading back behind them as she turns about to face the strange contingent that's just arrived. She's nothing if not a cautious little Twi'lek and she can watch the proceedings more comfortably with these males with whom she's a little familiar between her and an unknown quantity in the equation of this little gathering. Aayla has already noticed the newcomers by the time Ayaka taps her arm. She does not move though, not to provoke anything, but also refrains from looking at them. She looks that Ayaka and then at Dain. And she waits for something to happen. The Hutt Majordomo's attention is briefly taken away from the twi'lek guests as he looks over the arriving entourage. Heavily armored guards were hardly necessary in here but Dain would've wanted them to if he'd been making a delivery to Draga in his Starlight days. "I knew Peshk a bit, don't think I ever knew he had any relation with Merr Sonn though. Might have gotten a good deal on weapons back then." Dain chuckles and turns back to his immediate guests. "Nothing to concern yourselves with. I made an order for Galaxy Tours. This should be it now." As the Quarren continues his entry into the main chamber the group is stopped by 10 stern faced female guards. "Scan it." One of the more muscular women demands, and in no time the shipment is being scanned by several different grade scanners. Dain attempts to catch the attention of the Quarren and summon him over. He'd been waiting on the shipment and was excited to see it. Not forgetting his manners he smiles at Aayla. "A pleasure to meet you. Are the two of you here for work, or something else?" Jakys eyes Dain as he speaks and he shrugs, "Cernious Vry'lya, Ewan. My father, Peshk was one of my brothers, a not very popular one outside the Bothan Sector for sure. I know that many, many beings hated Peshk Vry'lya and he is considered much more infamous than famous. To Bothans though, Peshk was a hero and his imprint on our civilization was one of a wake up call. We needed to rearm and learn the art of combat and our people have been." He smiles, but it fades, Peshk had spent the last four years in self-imposed exile deep in the tundra's of Kothlis living off the land. He lets the issue sit there as business begins to unfold, Dain and his women, he must've really felt insecure around human males and surrounded himself with females of his species. His green eyes flash around, the only males here were certainly nonhuman for the most part including himself, the notion never come to bother him, just a curious observation. Jakys' guards were mostly male, all Bothan, a few females were in the ranks and one was the lieutenant of the squad charged to protect him while he joy rode around the galaxy, "Galactic Tours you say, Ewan, what are you planning?" he perks a brow. The effect that the contingent is having, the guards bracketing the container that the whiphid is pushing, Quarren leading the way, does not go unnoticed. In fact, it's something that's rather counted on. Its own sort of advertisement, one might say. This party is being crashed after all, but by business and not those that are uninvited and unwelcome. Revelers are for the most part ignored even as they are 'surfed', the wedge of personnel able to part most of them by sheer mass (the whiphid counts for half a ton or more just by itself!). To a point, at least. In another life, the Quarren might have promoted the use of an all-female (and scantily clad) security team, for the males would be too busy gawking to put up a good fight. The contingent to scan the container are given expressions which range from amused to frosty, the Quarren huffing a breath through breathing orifices before waving off the entire issue of the guards. They can scan all they want, all they will find are weapons. Without apparent concern a hand dips into one of the many folds of the robe, emerging with a datapad which is inspected briefly before having a look about. Let's see, person making high sign at him. Either the person he is to meet or a partygoer that has had too much. The Quarren starts that way, stepping to the side and about a waiter going on their way. In the process a glass is plucked from the tray, inspected before being put upon another that passes. Not what he was looking for, perhaps? Regardless, the Quarren in his wave-patterned green robes will be arriving shortly. Ayaka relaxes a little at Dain's words and steps closer to Demitri's table. She looks at the Bothan and, very quietly, asks, "May I join you?" She is rather out of her element with neither Kaitlin nor Del with her and, as bold as she is trying to be, she is not comfortable at all. She gives Demitri a shy, hopeful look and waits for him to answer. The tall Corellian shakes his head. "Er yes, I don't know why I said Peshk was your father. I never met Cernious. The Vry'lya are a large clan and sometimes I am terrible with names." Dain chuckles and takes a big sip of his ale. "Galaxy Tours. Oh it's nothing I'm up to per-se. Just a new addition to Starlight Entertainment. I agreed to help the company with some funding in exchange for stock and free tours. Galaxy Tours goes all over the galaxy you see. Not just sight seeing, they take you on big game hunts, into old abandoned cities, quite a bi of archaeological packages to be had. It's an adventure company. One of my brighter ideas, but one that has been difficult to enable." As the Quarren continues his approach Dain pastes a welcome grin on his face. "Ah, you must be the representative from Merr Sonn!" He yells over the buzz of the gathered guests. "I'm Dain!" Ayaka approaches the Bothan and he rises and gestures to a few seats around him, having managed to slip away from Dain so that he could do his business with Merr-Sonn, "Of course you can set with me." He says smiling and his fur rippling softly, "Come, come, I'll get us some drinks." A hand raises and a few of his ales were placed on the table as he sees everyone to the table before he sits back down, "No need to be afraid of me, I'm just a regular being like anyone else." His cream white uniform and personal body guards were begging to differ but he kept them on a short leash. His green eyes blink as Dain talks of Galactic tours and things but he'd speak more about it to him after he was finished with his business dealings, for now Jakys will enjoy his company with beautiful women. Ayaka has business with Dain as well, but she is a patient little Twi'lek. "I am not afraid of you," she says, quietly, just enough to carry to Demitri's ears as she settles down in a seat near him from which she can still watch the exchange playing out between Dain and his guests. "You have not given me reason. You have been so kind when I have seen you before, even if I was simply a delivery girl." She looks rather grateful about that. "It is good to see you again, as always." Aayla turns to get a drink from the waiter, and that is Bothan Ale. Slowly she moves a bit away, allowing Dain to do his business with the Quarren. She notices the people around her, the room, the taste of Dain in female escort and glances at Ayaka who's found something to do. Certainly the chamber is quite typical for a Hutt, yet different from others. She needs to do some thinking now. It's becoming a pretty regular sight around the palace - Del coming sauntering inside in her usual confident swagger, head held high and shoulders squared, hands loosely clasped behind her back. She comes a short way in before stopping for a brief, quiet exchange with one of the guards, craning her neck to have a look around at the palace's current occupants in the process. The next tray of glasses to pass by is ignored, since the Quarren has now identified his target and is closing in on him. Soon, he will be close enough to strike! The datapad is kept close, slowing slightly to allow another waiter with a tray to go by. Good drinks, but still no bites from the aquatic. Finally he is within proper striking range, and draws on Dain, one finger slipping along the side of the datapad to pop free its stylus. Just as quickly that impliment is tucked beneath the 'thumb' of the other hand, held in place with the datapad so that a hand is free to shake or what-have-you when called for. "Are you now? Good, that means we have not come to the wrong revel. I was told to look for a drunken orgy, and was confused when I did not see one." This line is delivered with a dry sort of humor, or perhaps some actual dryness, if the slight hiss that underlays all of the Quarren's basic is to be taken as a condition of dryness and not anatomical necessity. "I am Krel, I believe we have business to tend to?" The majordomo smiles and chuckles. "Nope, afraid you missed the fun earlier Krel." Dain winks, he enjoyed a good joke himself. "Yeah, yeah we do. You got those hatchets I ordered?" Dain seems to revel in this odd purchase. "I've been looking forward to this shipment a while." Dain shakes the Quarren's hand and continues. "You know Merr Sonn is the only company I talked to that would sell the Hutts a bunch of hatchets? For some reason no one else wanted to, they were all sold out. Very polite about the news though of course. " Dain reaches into his pocket and withdraws a deathstick from a small pack, offering one to the Quarren. "You want one buddy?" "That's good." Jakys says as Ayaka says she wasn't afraid of him, he was no imposing being, he was for all intents and purposes the average Bothan, except for many believed he was one of the best speakers in the Federation and one of the most personable Bothans to wear the name Vry. He sips his ale quietly, "Do you enjoy your shipping work?" he asks politely, his green eyes occasionally shifting to watch Dain and Krel do business but staying for enough away from it. "I enjoy the company," Ayaka says, smiling as she spots Del sauntering in. "And the money is enough to live on, though I would hope for more some day. I am better at keeping books and documents than I am at hauling cargo. Strength is not my best talent." She returns her attention to Demitri, smiling at him as well. "I think the travel is one of my favorite parts. I think your homeworld is very beautiful, indeed. I was pleased to get a chance to return the last time." Del notices Ayaka at roughly the same time the twi'lek notices her, and once she's done chatting up the guard, she aims herself in that direction with a lopsided grin on her face. "You know how bizarre it is to walk in here without you tagging along?" she asks Ayaka, inviting herself to a seat at the twi'lek's table with a polite nod given to her Bothan companion. Facial tendrils wave briefly, drawn together as if pursing lips before just flicking out in all directions. "No matter," he replies to that, playing the straight line to the hilt, almost. "Never let it be said that Merr-Sonn stood in the way of another doing some aggressive landscaping," he replies to that, finally spying a tray of drinks that looks like it might have some of what he wants. "No, thank you though. It is not something that I partake of on general principle," is the reply to the offer of the deathsticks. "Perhaps a drink later, however. For now though, once your troupe is finished satisfying themselves that there is not a neutron bomb affixed to the interior of the delivery container or some similar issue..." An expectant look is turned that way, free hand gesturing on the indicated direction. Yes, well. The gaze sweeps back and about the place, making only general note of just how many seem to be paying attention, earholes doing their best to carry the sound to his brain. "Just the same, vibroblades might be cleaner of cut." Dain glances over at his guards who are giving the cargo a thorough scanning. "That should be good! Thanks!" The guards in turn look to Dain and give him the ok. Lighting up his own deathstick he perches it in the corner of lips and scratches at his chin in thought. "I don't have the paperwork on me for this delivery, so I can't recall the price. How much do I owe you?" Dain probably could have remembered had he been a little less tipsy but that is not the way of Dain. "I'll take care of the payment for Galaxy Tours, you can have your guards drop the crate off by the Black Fox over there." Dain gestures to one of the palace regulars dressed in dark clothes. "He'll take it from there. In the mean time, you should have a drink while I get the banking done." The Bothan was quick to recognize Del and offers her a nod in greeting, gesturing to seats around his table before going back to address Ayaka, "It may be odd coming from me, but money isn't everything, enjoy your life. Don't become a prisoner of those around you." He smiles, he was the prisoner forced to serve the interest of his culture, people, and clan. He chuckles as she mentions Bothawui, "You can come to Drev'starn anytime you like. I will take care of you and your friends expenses." He bows his head and finishes another ale before leaning back in his seat to silently reflect. A few moments later his comlink begins to chirp and he pulls it off his belt and begins speaking in a heavily accented type of Bothese, with more of a Kothlis accent making it difficult for those who have even studied to understand. He puts the comlink back on his belt, "Seems I have some work to do, but it can wait a little longer. "You will have to be brave and come without me if I should get other work," Ayaka says to Del, smiling at her. "I know that you will manage, easily enough." Then she turns back to Demitri and frowns a little at the announcement that he's going to have to leave. "You are very kind to offer. You should be warned that there is a good chance I will accept," she says, a bit sternly. There's a bit of comic value to the very mild scolding, coming as it does from the sometimes uncertain Twi'lek. continued on RPlog:Palace Business, part 2